bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
Bleach manga Volume 38, originally romanized as Grimmjow JeagerjaquesBleach: The 3rd Phantom official website or Jaegerjaques'Other known media, is a prominent member in the Aizen-affiliated army of Arrancar, and the ''sexta (6th) Espada. He is often considered to be Ichigo Kurosaki's equal in terms of strength and personality, and is one of the series' central antagonists. He was recently voted the 4th most popular Bleach character in the latest Shonen Jump polls after receiving 4987 votes. Appearance Grimmjow has light blue spikey hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats, as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving his chest revealed. The remains of his hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his hollow hole. Personality Grimmjow appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and lethally-short temper. Grimmjow is blunt, rude, sarcastic, witty, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited, much like Kenpachi Zaraki. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tōsen, who holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Zaraki. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada, usually because Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals, and confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to make clear to him. He additionally develops a grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first and second fights, and is eager to return the favor. He purposefully kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. Grimmjow is a very rude and disrespectful character. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation. However, he does appear to have some sort of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so their battle will be a fair one. He also saves Orihime from Loly and Menoly, who were beating her up to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately asks for another favor afterwards. Despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, he possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. History Before Grimmjow became an arrancar, he was a panther-like adjuchas-class menos. At one point, he met up with Shawlong Kūfang, Edrad Liones, Yylfordt Granz, Nakeem, Di Roy, and two other unnamed adjuchas while attacking the latter. After Grimmjow damaged Di roy and killed the two unknowns from the group, Shawlong suggested that Grimmjow lead their group in their quest to evolve into vasto lordes, offering to follow him as their "king" should he accept. When Shawlong realized that their evolution could go no further, he asked Grimmjow to "Eat" them, which in context referred to only a piece of them being eaten. Grimmjow, calling them cowards, did as asked. When they were all turned into Arrancar by Aizen, the five acted as Grimmjow's Fracción. He was the second oldest Numero after Shawlong Kūfang as he held the rank of the 12th Arrancar. Synopsis Arrancar arc Grimmjow is first introduced scolding Ulquiorra Cifer for not killing Ichigo Kurosaki, believing that he might become a threat in the future, and, to rectify Ulquiorra's "mistake", leads his Fracción to Karakura Town in an unauthorized mission to kill anyone with even the slightest Spiritual Pressure. While his team is defeated, Grimmjow himself is able to defeat Ichigo with relative ease, slamming Ichigo upward with punches, only suffering injury from Ichigo's desperate black Getsuga Tenshō attack. Kaname Tōsen interrupts and brings Grimmjow back to be punished. When Aizen refuses to punish Grimmjow, Kaname severs and incinerates Grimmjow's arm so he would be demoted. During the next invasion, which Aizen personally sends Grimmjow on, Grimmjow tracks down and fights Ichigo once more. Ichigo's newly-gained Vizard powers give him the upper hand at first, but his inexperience with his new powers and inability to maintain the mask for long lengths of time leads to his defeat. Shinji Hirako arrives to rescue him, proving more than a match for the injured Grimmjow. Before Grimmjow releases his true form, Grimmjow is forced into retreat by Ulquiorra before a victor can be decided. Hueco Mundo arc fighting Grimmjow in his released state]] Once back in Las Noches, Aizen has Orihime Inoue restore Grimmjow's arm as a demonstration of her power. Grimmjow has her bring back his Espada tattoo, as well, and kills Luppi to regain his rank once she finishes. After learning about Ichigo's defeat by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow makes Orihime heal Ichigo so they can battle once more. Once they both arrive where Ichigo was defeated, he tells Orihime to heal him. But then, Ulquiorra appears, and they start to fight. Ulquiorra questions Grimmjow's reason for being there, and starts walking towards him demanding an answer. Grimmjow smirks, not saying anything. Ulquiorra then asks Grimmjow to hand Orihime over, stating that she is to be in his care. Grimmjow, refusing to hand her over, quickly attacks Ulquiorra, saying how he's afraid to fight him because they could crush each other. Using a Cero, Grimmjow blasts Ulquiorra in the air but deflects the attack. Then, Ulquiorra uses Sonìdo to appear above Grimmjow and fire his own Cero. Grimmjow blocks it, and the tower explodes. Grimmjow then uses Caja Negación to seal away Ulquiorra to begin the battle with Ichigo. During the battle, Grimmjow releases his true form and proves to be on par with Ichigo despite his Vizard powers. He is about to kill Ichigo but after hearing Orihime beg for him to not get hurt anymore, Ichigo deftly catches Grimmjow's fist without looking, and slashes his shoulder. Grimmjow gets up after this, enraged at the injury, and impales Ichigo in the stomach. He then uses his most powerful attack, but the battle still ends in his defeat. Grimmjow rises once more to challenge Ichigo, but Nnoitra Jiruga strikes him down. Nnoitra tries to finish off Grimmjow, but Ichigo protects him. His current fate is unknown. Powers & Abilities Grimmjow is the Sexta Espada, making him the seventh most powerful arrancar under Aizen's control. Aside from his Zanpakutō, he has demonstrated no unique personal abilities, but makes liberal use of the generic Hollow abilities. '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is a very proficient hand to hand combatant possessing considerable strength and flexibility. He is also fairly powerful for his rank, as he is able to at the very least subdue an unreleased Ulquiorra, an Espada two ranks higher than he. Hierro: As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. As seen in initial fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow was able to grab Ichigo's Bankai sword and block with his arms and fists without receiving any damage at all, though Ichigo has gotten stronger, and is now able to cut Grimmjow. High Spiritual Power: His Spirit Energy is very high, noted by Rukia to be "worlds apart" from his Fraccion and making her wonder if he was even the same species. However he is easily overwhelmed by Aizen's spirital pressure and is not under the same release restraints as the top four Espada. He is capable of exerting Spiritual Pressure of overwhelming power Bleach manga; chapter 204, pages 6-7. Cero: Grimmjow makes liberal use of cero in battle, firing them from the palm of his hand. In the anime it is commonly colored red although in game it is often colored blue. He also has a habit of firing at point blank range to increase lethality even though he sometimes gets caught in the backwash. His cero is powerful enough to neutralize the cero of fellow Espada Uliquiorra Cifer during their brief scuffle, even though it clearly left his arm a little fried. Grimmjow has also shown the ability to fire one Cero from each hand, but it is unclear whether this is a unique ability. Gran Rey Cero: As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this Aizen banded its use, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakutō. Grimmjow's Gran Ray Cero is colored blue in the anime. Bala: He has demonstrated the ability to use Bala, another common Arrancar power but he seems to prefer the slower and more powerful Cero. Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Expert: As the 6th Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonído. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while using Tensa Zangetsu. Zanpakutō .Bleach manga; chapter 281, page 6. His Zanpakutō's guard resembles a crooked "S", while the sheath and handle are light blue. *'Resurrección': his release command for his Zanpakutō is , referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakuto he holds it up like the beginning of a sweeping motion with his right hand and the sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the the length of the blade in swift motion while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjows's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of crown on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Bleach manga; chapter 281, page 8-9.Bleach manga; chapter 282, page 13. :Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: :*'Enhanced Hierro': Grimmjow's hierro receives an augmentation as well. He was hit by a pointblank Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo Kurosaki in his Vizard state and received no visible damage. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animal-like agility and movement to match. :*'Enhanced Strength': His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. His strength was also enough to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with, merely with a few light punches and kicks. :*'Shockwaves': When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off his opponents. :*'Darts': He can also fire a large number of explosive "darts" from his elbows with enough charge to demolish huge buildings. They look somewhat similar to an axe blade, but with an indention in the middle. A Hollow Mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them, and continue fighting. :* : His strongest attack; His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant, roughly one kilometer long "claws" of solidified energy from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack which he controls like his regular claw attacks by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will. Fracción * is the 11th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. He was a member, and apparently the leader, of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fraccion. His position as the 11th Arrancar before his death, implies that he was the oldest living Numeros. He was killed by Tōshirō Hitsugaya. * is the 13th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fraccion. He was killed by Ikkaku Madarame. * is the 14th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fraccion . He is killed by Rangiku Matsumoto. * is the 15th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, as well as a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fraccion. He was killed by Renji Abarai. * or D-Roy as he is also known, is the 16th Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and a member of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez' Fraccion. He is killed by Rukia Kuchiki. Appearances in other media Grimmjow is a playable character in several different Bleach games,he appears in Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 and Bleach: Shattered Blade,he has a cameo and artwork in Bleach: Dark Souls,newer installements,Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 and Bleach: Versus Crusade has Grimmjow with his release state,including Bleach: The 3rd Phantom,he also has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled BrEaK and Six feelings. Relationships Ichigo Kurosaki Grimmjow has developed a vendetta against Ichigo because of the injuries he had received from their initial fights. Therefore, he purposefully kept the scar on his chest made by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō attack during their first encounter. Moreover, Grimmjow wants to prove Ichigo that he is stronger and is furious with Ichigo because he thinks that Ichigo is looking down on him. Interestingly enough, the two have very similar traits in terms of personality: both of them are reckless, stubborn, rude, witty, sarcastic, self-confident and blunt. Ulquiorra Cifer Grimmjow is not on good terms with Ulquiorra due to his perceived notion that Ulquiorra is preventing him from achieving his ideals. In addition, Grimmjow was against Ulquiorra's logic about sparing Ichigo and when Aizen took Ulquiorra's point into consideration, Grimmjow initiated an invasion on Karakura Town with his Fracción in order to kill everybody "with the slightest reiatsu". He also confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to make clear to him. Sōsuke Aizen Grimmjow seems to be obedient and respectful to Aizen to a certain degree, but it does not prevent him to act according to his own beliefs and ideas. Aizen is the only person that Grimmjow uses honorifics while addressing him, but he quickly disregards the honorifics when Aizen is not around. It is unknown if Aizen now views Grimmjow as a traitor due to his decisions regarding Ichigo; his fight with Ulquiorra, a fellow Espada, is enough for Aizen to consider him as such. Although Aizen may not even care, one way or the other, if Grimmjow disobeyed him as his ultimate fate after his last fight with Ichigo is still unknown. Kaname Tōsen Tōsen holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Kenpachi Zaraki due to their blood lust and refusal to adhere to the "law". He wanted Grimmjow executed for invading Karakura Town without orders, believing that Grimmjow was doing nothing more than attempting slaughter, but Aizen denies Tōsen's request. Instead, Tōsen cuts off Grimmjow's arm, knowing he would be demoted. Grimmjow is well aware that Tōsen doesn't like him and nearly attacks him for cutting off his arm, only to be restrained by Aizen, who states that "he won't be able to forgive him if he attacks Kaname". His Fracción They were obedient and loyal to Grimmjow, but did not use any honorifics while referring to him. After they were killed during their invasion of Karakura Town, Grimmjow showed no signs of anger or sorrow, just surprise at the fact that an entire squad of Arrancar (excluding himself) was eliminated by "a bunch of low-level Shinigami". Quotes *"Grind, Pantera!" *(To Ichigo) "Don't disappoint me, Shinigami!" *"Nnoitra...you bastard..." *"I am...I am the king!" *(About Ulquiorra) "I'll teach him what happens when you steal someone else's prey." *(To Luppi) "Later, ex-number six!" *(To Ichigo) "...Eat this! This is...the strongest cero which only the Espadas are allowed to use. Gran Ray Cero!!!" *(To Ulquiorra) "Screw you..." *(To Ichigo) "Remember my name, and pray you never hear it again. Cause next time you hear it, you're dead meat... Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez..." *(To Ichigo) "I don't care if you're a human, a Shinigami or an Arrancar! I'll crush anybody who looks down on me! And you, Kurosaki... will be the first to go!" *(To Ichigo) "I don't lose..." *(To Ichigo) "I... I'll never go down... TO SOMEONE LIKE ''YOU!" *(To Ichigo) "Hey! Who do you think I am? I don't come here to butcher lambs. I'm taking it easy on you. Hurry up and unleash your Bankai, otherwise you're gonna be full of holes like that lump of Shinigami over there!!" *(To Ichigo) Laughs "Bring it on, Shinigami! Now I can say that there is a reason to kill you!" *''I'll punch you full of holes''! Trivia *Grimmjow was recently voted the 4th most popular Bleach character in the latest Shonen Jump polls after receiving 4987 votes. *Grimmjow is the first Arrancar to be revealed as an Espada, even though Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Rialgo are the first Espada to appear in the series. However, their Espada status wasn't revealed until later. *The theme song Tite Kubo chose for Grimmjow is "Bomb LA(A Bombs) - Step Inside" from Just Constantly Rotating *In a recent issue of Shonen Jump, Tite Kubo said Grimmjow's name stems from Nicholas Grimshaw, an architect. *Grimmjow has a lot of traits similar to the protagonist Gamma Akutabi in Tite Kubo's other serial, Zombie Powder. In particular, his released form greatly resembles him, and his pose on the cover of Volume 24 is strikingly similar to the first Zombie Powder volume cover. *Grimmjow claimed to have kept the scar from his initial fight with Ichigo, however, when he got it it was slanted and when he was shown later it was straight. *In Bleach: Shattered Blade, Grimmjow can fire up to 6 Bala blasts at once. It is unknown if he can do this in the manga or anime. *The Anime shows Grimmjow's cero to be red in color, but the video games show both his cero and his bala to be blue. This was later fixed so they were always blue. *Grimmjow has fought Ichigo more than any other character thus far: a total of 3 times. *Grimmjow is one of the few arrancar to be spared by a shinigami after his defeat, along with Sun-Sun, Apache, Mila-Rose, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne and the Privaron Espada. *While Grimmjow appeared somewhat burned in the anime from Ichigo's direct Black Getsuga Tenshō, in the manga he was far more injured, bleeding from the left side of his forehead, along with his right arm, and a slash on his chest. *Grimmjow is one of the Espada so far that has regained his rank, Sexta Espada, after losing it. He did so by first restoring his lost arm, and immediately killing his replacement. He shares this trait with Szayel Aporro Granz *He is also the only current Espada to kill another Espada, and fight an Espada who outranks him (the 4th Espada.) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the first Arrancar, and Espada, to make it into the top 5 most popular characters in a Bleach Character poll. *Grimmjow is the oldest hogyoku-created member of the Espada, as his original rank, as stated in Volume 38 of the Bleach manga, was Arrancar #12. This also makes him the oldest living hogyoku-created Arrancar to date, as his death was not yet confirmed. (Arrancar #11 was killed in battle against Tōshirō Hitsugaya.) *Like many Arrancar, Grimmjow's released state is based off an animal, in his case, a panther. Another Arrancar's released state is based off a Jaguar, this being Ggio Vega, whose released state is based off a saber-toothed tiger. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male